Techno Games 2002/Day 9
Day 9 was the ninth of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired in March 2002 and served as the ninth episode for the third series of Techno Games. Events Heavyweight Sprint Black Widow vs Clod Hopper Long Jump Rod Knee Rod Knee got plenty of height as it jumped but in terms of distance it failed to go beyond two metres, instead getting just 1.25 metres in distance. Cyber Flea Cyber Flea had a slight delay in firing off, but once it did it managed to sore into the air and get a massive distance of 6.50 metres. This was enough for Silver of the year. Jumping Jack Jumping Jack's attempt was unfortunate to say the least. The robot "jumped" but broke apart very quickly and only gained a short distance of 0.55 metres. Dennis the Hopper The frog like Dennis the Hopper sprang into the air but although it got some height it failed to get much distance, only getting 1.10 metres. Manic Hedgehog Manic Hedgehog was in position, ready to jump, but upon the klaxon sounding off the robot complete failed to move but instead broke apart. F(S) F(S) sprang up high up in the air and came back down after going quite the distance and getting 6.25 metres. This was enough for Bronze for the year. Knee Deep Knee Deep was delayed in its reaction to start but the robot soon shot into the air and slew across the sandpit and out of the arena itself. It managed to break the World Record and win Gold in its impressive run. Assault Course Wolf vs Big Bro Bugs Buggy vs Technomoth Tug of War British Bulldog vs Big Bro It was tight struggle between Big Bro and British Bulldog. Neither robot could make much progress as they tugged hard on the rope attempting to pull one another, British Bulldog, however, was making very slight progress pulling Big Bro closer towards the pit. The stalemate was eventually broken when time ran out with British Bulldog having pulled the flag towards it the most. Winner: British Bulldog GRAND FINAL At first Sprocket pulled Storm Chaser towards the pit but soon Storm Chaser got moving and swiftly dragged Sprocket into the pit. Winner: Storm Chaser Solar Power Challenge Solar Slug vs Sunshine Solar Slug got the speedier start as Sunshine slowly sluggishly crawled its way behind. Solar Slug blasted its way across the arena but did slow down slightly as it reached the finish line but only slightly. Sunshine, never finished and was counted out. Winner: Solar Slug E-Watt vs Brite Idea Both E-Watt and Brite Idea started off at the same time but soon E-Watt overtook Brite Idea who broke down completely. E-Watt slowly went across the track and finished the race. Winner: E-Watt Rail Snail vs Solar Eclipse Rail Snail got the quicker start as Solar Eclipse struggled to get moving. Rail Snail picked up speed as it travelled further ahead while Solar Eclipse was crawling slowly forward far behind. Rail Snail eventually crossed the finish line. Winner: Rail Snail Black Hole vs Bolt Bolt returned for a second attempt and started off much better but Black Hole was far more faster. Black Hole sped its way across the track and finished, leaving Bolt to lose for a second time. Winner: Black Hole Push It V2 vs Quickie Push It got a slow start whilst Quickie shot off at incredible speeds and finished the race within 6:91 seconds breaking a World Record and getting Gold for the competition. Push It was counted out and never finished. Winner: Quickie Swimming Marlin vs Nautilus Mega-Kid vs Hydra 2 vs Pete the Penguin Before the race started, Hydra 2 seemed to have some sort of problem and was facing the wrong way. As the race started, the competition seemingly had no chance as Marlin shot out from the start at incredible speed leaving all behind. Hydra 2 swam towards the right side wall as Pete the Penguin failed to move for some time, while Nautilus Mega-Kid swam at a great speed but still nowhere near Marlin. Marlin eventually finished at a new World Record time. Nautillus Mega-Kid finished second and Pete the Penguin finished third, Hydra 2 seemingly became immobile at one point and never finished. Winner: Marlin Brutosaurus vs Buoy-Ant vs Cyber Duck vs Turtle Duck Former finalists Brutosaurus had issues and failed to start as Cyber Duck charged out in front followed by Buoy-Ant behind it and Turtle Duck in third. Cyber Duck collided into the wall as Buoy-Ant swam past it, at this point Brutosaurus activated and swam past Turtle Duck, swimming towards the opposite side of the pool. Cyber Duck and Buoy-Ant almost smashes into each other as they raced against each other, however, Brutosaurus swam past both robots and reached the end before either robot could, Cyber Duck was a mere second behind as Buoy-Ant came third. Turtle Duck eventually finished as well but over a minute later. Winner: Brutosaurus Lightweight Sprint GRAND FINAL Category:2002 Category:Episodes with Sprint Category:Episodes with Long Jump Category:Episodes with Assault Course Category:Episodes with Tug of War Category:Episodes with Solar Challenge Category:Episodes with Swimming